clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Chat 3
Penguin Chat 3, commonly abbreviated to simply PC3, is the third installment to the Penguin Chat series that was hosted on RocketSnail Games. Features Construction Worker You could also have been a construction worker. You would of had to click on the hook of the crane in the sky (the crane was behind a fence in the background) in the snowfields that were right of the Town to get the hard hat (players did not have player cards back then, so players did not really get a hard hat permanently, you just wore one). If you danced, you would be drilling the ground and if you went into the middle snow fields, you would be driving a Snow Cat, a special form of transportation forever immortalized when it was once shown on the wall of the Pizza Parlor, and is a Club Penguin pop culture top subject, but was only available on Penguin Chat 3. By the looks of the photos, when you became a construction penguin, you became Old Blue and you became a larger penguin similar to the Club Penguin penguin. Toolbar/Chat bar The toolbar or "Chat bar", had more buttons than the current club penguin toolbar. Some buttons included: Tech Support (help), Jokes, '*Hide Toolbar Button (or more button), and others. * *The Penguin Chat 3 toolbar was higher in size, compared to the Club penguin toolbar. It was divided into two halves (chat input field,which was located on the top of the toolbar, and the buttons, on the lower part of the tool bar). On the top section of the toolbar, their was a hide toolbar button. Which basically minimized the entire tool bar, thus only showing the chat input field.' Here is an what the toolbar looked like:http://www.swfcabin.com/open/1248381155 Accounts Like Club Penguin, you could make an account on Penguin Chat 3 but you didn't have to activate your account. Differences from Club Penguin Penguins Penguins changed their appearance slightly during the transition of PC3 to Club Penguin, although they retained the same cartoon concept. Penguins in Penguin Chat 3 used to be a bit more complex, there was a fair bit of bevel on them, colours were more realistic and darker and their body shape was a lot more pointy and less curved. Igloos In PC3 penguins didn't own their own igloos, however one public one was later available in one of the empty rooms, which was also the new home of the Penguin Band, where you could actually hear music. Membership Because Penguin Chat 3 was simply a chatworld, items and membership weren't available. There would not have been a point to membership because it was only to test the Club Penguin servers. Furthermore, membership wouldn't have had any benefit to any penguin in the game, because of the lack of fundamentals to provide membership privileges anyway. Music Some music from Penguin Chat 3 is also in Club Penguin now. The reggae music from the Club Penguin Coffee Shop was originally in the PC3 Coffee Shop. In the igloo, it played I've Been Delayed and in the Night Club, it would play a random song. Trivia *What people do not know about Penguin Chat, is that PC2 and PC3 are different, the remake people see is PC2, Penguin Chat 3 files have not been recovered. *Many things from Penguin Chat 3 are in Club Penguin, as it was its predecessor. *Penguin Chat 3 was created to test the Club Penguin servers because the old Club Penguin servers ran on PHP. *Happy77 was seen as a snail in Penguin Chat. *People made remakes of PC3, but not everything was there. *According to a recent blog made by Rsnail in RocketSnail Games, Penguin Chat 3 will not return. Gallery of Penguin Chat Pictures Oldtown.jpg|The Old Town Center. PenguinChat3TownHD.png|A high defintion screenshot of Penguin Chat 3. Olddancefloor.jpg|The Old Night Club. SnowCats.png|Happy77 and several Snow Cats at the Penguin construction area. Oldcoffeeshop.jpg|The Old Coffee Shop. Oldboilerroom.jpg|The Old Boiler Room. Wheresnowfortsis.jpg|The Snow Area. The look of this area was taken for the game Puffle Roundup. Pc3_igloo_band.png|The public igloo in Penguin Chat. Pcfootball.png|Playing soccer (also known as football in some countries). Pcigloo.jpg|Outside the igloo. Happy77.jpg|A early screenshot showing Happy77 appearing in the form of a snail. penguin chat.PNG|A photo from a very intact flash version of Penguin Chat 3 Pc3-penguin-colours.jpg|Penguin Chat 3 colors PenguinC3J.PNG|A Joke from Penguin Chat 3 Screenshot_901.png|A construction site with Snow Cats. Screenshot_902.png|Happy77 penguin_image3-560x406.jpg|A 3D model found on one of Rsnail's old blog posts. SWFs *Igloo (.swf). Category:Early Club Penguin Category:Penguin Chat 3